mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Volaré
Volaré (en inglés: I'll Fly) es la tercera canción de la Quinta Temporada de My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad, aparece en el quinto episodio El Dilema de Tanque. Este episodio marca la primera canción en solo de Rainbow Dash en la serie. Letra en Español Latino :Dash ::Si tienes limones ::Limonada has de hacer ::Yo tengo a Tanque ::Mi elección no la hice ayer ::Invierno no habrá en Ponyville ::Yo lo impediré ::A mi lado tú estarás ::Y así sola no estaré ::Volaré, hasta donde el cielo ::Tenga su final ::Y seré la que no diga ::Adiós nunca jamás ::El cielo limpiaré ::Y podré verte más ::El clima tibio dejaré ::El invierno no llegará ::Cambiador de climas hay ::Pegasos que en el cielo están ::Yo no quiero sabotearte ::Yo lo tengo que intentar ::Inviernos no llegarán ::Calor y sol yo voy a guardar ::Lo siento, ponis, que sea así ::Necesito a Tanque y él a mí ::Sé que está mal, ¿pero eso qué importa? ::Pues nada más me detendrá ::Lo cambiaré, es sólo el clima ::Ningún poni me persuadirá ::Yo mantendré la luz del sol ::Y las nubes quitaré, y te quedarás aquí ::Volaré, hasta donde el cielo ::Tenga su final ::Y seré la que no diga ::Adiós nunca jamás ::El cielo limpiaré ::Y podré verte más ::El clima tibio dejaré ::¡El invierno no llegará! Letra en Español Castellano :Dash ::La vida es un reto, ::lucha con el corazón ::A Tank he encontrado ::Ya tomé mi decisión ::No llegará el frío a Ponyville ::Yo me encargaré ::Estarás aquí a mi lado ::así sola no estaré ::Volaré volaré ::hasta el fin del cielo azul ::No seré yo la que os tenga ::que decir adiós ::Despejaré los cielos ::No nos separarán ::Conseguiré que haga calor ::el invierno no empezará ::A vosotros que creaís ::las estaciones sin parar ::Os voy a sabotear ::Sé que lo voy a intentar ::El invierno no ha de llegar ::Conseguiré que el sol brille más ::Siento que tenga que ser así ::pero yo le necesito y él a mí ::Sé que está mal pero no me importa ::Nadie me va a contener ::voy a cambiar el tiempo ahora ::nadie me va a poder detener ::Un sol brillante haré brillar ::Desharé las nubes y a mi lado estarás ::Volaré volaré ::hasta el fin del cielo azul ::No seré yo la que os tenga ::que decir adiós ::Despejaré los cielos ::No nos separarán ::Conseguiré que haga calor ::el invierno no empezará Letra en Inglés Tanks for the Memories |cantante = Ashleigh Ball |duración = 2:44 |anterior = Make This Castle A Home |siguiente = Rules of Rarity}} :Dash ::When life gives you lemons ::You can make lemonade ::But life gave me Tank here ::And my choice has long been made ::No winter will come to Ponyville ::I'll do it on my own ::I will keep you by my side ::So I will not be alone ::And I'll fly, and I'll fly ::Until the end of the sky ::So I'll be the one who doesn't ::Have to say goodbye ::I'll clear the skies forever ::So we won't be apart ::I'll keep the weather warm for you ::And the winter will never start ::Weather-makers Pegasi ::You make the seasons in the sky ::I don't want to sabotage you ::But you see, I've got to try ::No winter can come here now ::I'll keep the warmth and the sun somehow ::I'm sorry, ponies, this has to be ::For I need my friend and he needs me ::I know it's wrong, but what does it matter? ::'Cause nothing's gonna stop me now ::I'll change it all, it's only the weather ::And nopony's gonna bring me down ::I'll keep the sunlight shining free ::And I'll bust the clouds apart so you can stay with me ::And I'll fly, and I'll fly ::Until the end of the sky ::So I'll be the one who doesn't ::Have to say goodbye ::I'll clear the skies forever ::So we won't be apart ::I'll keep the weather warm for you ::And the winter will never start! en:I'll Fly